Hassan bin Attash
| place_of_birth = Jeddah, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo, previously held in "the dark prison" | id_number = 1456 | group = | alias = Hassan Mohammed Ali bin Attash, Hassan Mohammed Salih bin Attash | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Hassan Mohammed Ali bin Attash ( , Ḥasan‎ Muḥammad ʿAlī bin ‘Aṭṭash) is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1456. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that bin Attash was born in 1985, in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. As of March 26, 2010, Hassan Mohammed Ali bin Attash has been held at Guantanamo for five years six months. Clive Stafford Smith said bin Attash was just seventeen when he was captured.Kids of Guantanamo, cageprisoners.com, June 15, 2005 Hassin is the brother of Waleed Mohammed bin Attash, who has also been described as an inmate in the CIA's network of secret prisons.List of “Ghost Prisoners” Possibly in CIA Custody, ''Human Rights Watch, December 1, 2005 Hassin too claims he spent time in the other prisons, including "the dark prison", prior to being detained in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba.U.S. Operated Secret 'Dark Prison' in Kabul, Reuters, December 19, 2005 Human Rights Concern The circumstances of Hassan bin Attash have triggered the attention of several human rights organizations, including Amnesty International, Reprieve and Human Rights Watch. List of “Ghost Prisoners” Possibly in CIA Custody, Human Rights Watch, December 1, 2005 Guantánamo: pain and distress for thousands of children, Amnesty International Reprieve uncovers evidence indicating German territory may have been used in rendition and abuse, Reprieve, October 10, 2006 7 detainees report transfer to nations that use torture, Boston Globe, April 26, 2006 According to their accounts Hassan bin Attash was captured on September 10, 2002, spent time in the dark prison, spent four months in Jordan, where he was hung upside down, and beaten on the soles of his feet, which were then immersed in salt water. They assert that he underwent this kind of questioning until he was willing to sign anything. They claim that he wasn't interrogated about anything he himself had done, but rather about the activity of his older brother. They assert that his 70 year-old father underwent similar questioning. Bin Attash was flown to Guantanamo in March 2003. The Boston Globe quoted Guantanamo spokesmen Lieutenant Commander Chito Peppler, who insisted, "US policy requires all detainees to be treated humanely," Peppler repeated the assertion that none of the captive's assertions of abuse were credible because al Qaeda trained operatives to lie about abuse. Transportation to Guantanamo Bay Human Rights group Reprieve reports that flight records show two captives named Al-Sharqawi and Hassan bin Attash were flown from Kabul in September 2002. The two men were flown aboard N379P, a plane suspected to be part of the CIA's ghost fleet. Flight records showed that the plane originally departed from Diego Garcia, stopped in Morocco, Portugal, then Kabul before landing in Guantanamo Bay. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hassan Mohammed Salih bin Attash's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 31 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that Hassan Mohammed Ali bin Attash participated in this Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hassan Mohammed Ali bin Attash's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 15 September 2006. He faced 17 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 1 "primary factor favoring transfer or release". The following primary factors favor continued detention camp. The detainee did not attaend all the training, estimating that he attended less than fifty percent of the classes. :#According to a source, the Khaldan camp was used to train Taliban and al Qaida fighters. :c. Connections/Associations :#The detainee said he saw Usama bin Laden about three times in the year 2000. The detainee related he had seen Usama bin Laden in the mosque, but did not talk to him. :#The detainee worked directly with a senior al Qaida operative, who was in charge of Usama Bin Laden's cadre inside Pakistan. The senior al Qaida operative was responsible for coordinating and facilitating travel for al Qaida and Mujahedin fighters, raising money through charitable organizations and providing al Qaida operatives and Mujahedin with false documents including passports, stamps and visas. :#In August 2001, a senior al Qaida operative ordered the detainee to travel back and forth to Kandahar, Afghanistan every two months and bring money to support his operation. Usama bin Laden approved the request, but asked the detainee to tell the al Qaida operative not to spend a lot of money. :#The detainee stated that in April 2001, al Qaida had begun planning a terrorist operation against shipping in the Straits of Hormuz. In April 2001, a senior al Qaida operative, at the suggestion and with the financial backing of Usama bin Laden, began implementing a terrorist operation against United States naval vessels and United States oil tankers in the Straits of Hormuz. :#The detainee established a number of e-mail accounts to communicate and coordinate with other al Qaida members. The detainee also admitted he sent letters confirming plans to carry out major operations in Yemen including targeting oil tankers in Yemeni ports, which would have completed the plan to attack ships in the Straits of Hormuz. :d. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee was arrested on 11 September 2002 in a safe house. The detainee was arrested with a senior al Qaida operative. :#The detainee's family had made significant financial contributions to al Qaida and their jihad activities. :#According to an individual, the detainee's older brother was a senior lieutenant and a big supporter of Usama bin Laden and ordered his subordinates to follow the guidance of Usama bin Laden. All the brothers of the detainee worked for Usama bin Laden. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board A five page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hassan Mohammed Ali bin Attash's third annual Administrative Review Board, on October 31, 2007. He faced 32 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 2 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". See also *Attash v. Bush *Minors detained in the global war on terror *Extraordinary rendition by the United States References External links * The Pentagon Can’t Count: 22 Juveniles Held at Guantánamo Andy Worthington * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Three): Proxy Detention, Other Countries’ Complicity, and Obama’s Record Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Human rights abuses Category:People from Jeddah Category:People subject to extraordinary rendition by the United States Category:Juveniles held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp